


Symphonic smell and tales of love

by SebastianFlight



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of pie has some valuable meaning for Alphonse. If it’s a pie made by Mei though it has even more to offer than just a delicious smell and  old memories.  A morning beginning with the smell of apple-pie that ends with an unexpected outcome.  Bad summary! Rated K or General Audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symphonic smell and tales of love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither Fullmetal Alchemist nor Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood are mine , all rights belong to their rightful owner  
> A.N: This is my first AlMei fiction ( because they are soo cute ) and my first Fullmetal Alchemist fiction ever..so hello I’m new ;) I feel in love with both anime versions very quickly and although Brotherhood introduced many new and interesting characters and the ending was way more satisfying I have also planned to write a story focused on Lust from the 2003 series. Please don’t be too harsh. I have finished the anime only a week ago and I still have to find my own writing style ..also I have to work in being in character. Also I’m very sorry if a story like this already exists. I have read some fanfictions on here and they are really good but after one week I haven’t managed to read much so I don’t know if there is a similar story. I don’t mean to steal ideas so please tell me if you feel like I stole something! Thanks for reading and have fun ;)

He was only half awake when an attracting, juicy-sweet smell softly hovered around his nose and created the most colorful images behind his closed eyes. It caused an uplifting feeling inside of him and when his mouth started to water and his tummy growled, he couldn’t fight the smell's ruthless charm any longer.

His eyes opened in an instant, his feet touching the ground much faster than his brain could progress but his body obeyed out of memory. With a capitulating yawn he stretched his limps before he put on his slippers, and started his journey for the origin of that smell.

It got stronger and more intense after each step he took down the staircase and with the intensity came the memories of his past with Winry and Pinako and their many evenings of shared meals. This smell, though, couldn’t compete with what he had tasted from Winry right after he had regained his body and after he and Ed had made their way back to Resembool. Yet it was daunting, and he knew that the meal that was waiting for him was made with love.

For a moment he allowed himself to stop midway and re-live the rejoicing moment when his lips and tongue had touched the first piece of food after five long years, and to today he got goose bumps when he remembered this moment of absolute oblivion.

Right now it seemed like another moment of oblivion was waiting for him in the kitchen so he didn’t hesitate and took the last steps all at once, lightly stumbling as his bare feet clumsily touched the cold ground.

When he came closer to the place he assumed to be the origin of the delicious evils, he could hear a low humming that caused his heart to grow in his chest, the smell suddenly forgotten.

It was a lovely sound and once more he was asking himself how it was possible that such a strong sound could leave the body of such a small, delicate person. However, he knew that she was strong, feisty and brave so he pushed that thought away and concentrated on the tune instead.

For a while he observed her back, her braided long black hair and her perfectly shaped body that looked stunning in the dress she was wearing. Then he couldn’t keep up the silence any longer and addressed her with his shoulders easily resting against the door frame of the kitchen.

“You have a lovely voice, did I ever tell you that?” Alphonse said with a smile on his face.

Slowly and carefully she turned around, knowing that her gentle moves made him go crazy, and indeed she could see how his features lit up and how he blushed lightly at the sight of her beauty. She enjoyed every second of this gaze and soaked it up like a sponge.

“Thank you! I made us some apple pie, Sir Alphonse," she said mockingly while holding a tray with warm fluffy apple pie resting on it. The source of the mouth watering smell!

Using the ‘sir’ in front of his name had long become a running gag between the two, originating from the first moment he had told her his real name. She was the only one who was allowed to call him that, just for fun.

Cautiously Mei placed the apple-pie on the nearby kitchen table, not expecting the hug she suddenly received from an overwhelmed Alphonse. His emotions and dedicated love had built up all morning, since the first wave of smell had reached his nose, and now that he saw Mei looking like that, the smile on her face and the apple pie which was the result of her devotion to him, he simply needed to release his joy and his never-ending gratitude.

The body in his arms was warm and growing hotter as Al pulled it closer to his own body. Right now he only wanted to hold her, replace the smell of the pie with the smell of her hair, feel her skin and enjoy every sensation about the human body that he was now able to appreciate again. He might have other plans for later, but that could wait.

When he felt Mei shifting underneath his arms it was time to let go so he kissed her head lightly before he released the embrace and smiled at her genuinely.

“I…just had to do that," he mumbled under his breath.

Mei understood. She knew of his secret fears. The nightmares that came at night and still reminded him of his life as a suit of armor. He needed those little   
moments of contact to assure himself that he and his brother had won and that nothing was going to change about his current status. He was human once more and he would stay human for the rest of his life, she would make sure of that.

“I know," she whispered, her hand moving over the fabric of his pajamas.

For a second both forgot what they had intended to say next but Al soon gathered his thoughts and broke the silence for them.

“What brings me the honor of apple-pie this morning, my dear Mei?” he asked as he sat down at the table and focused on the steaming masterpiece in front of him.

“So he has forgotten then," she thought to herself, trying to let the pang she felt in her chest not show on the surface.

“I thought since today it has been ten years since we first met I might surprise you and bake you your favorite dish," she said now allowing a little bit of her disappointment and hurt to be evident in her voice.

With shock written on his face he returned her look, not breaking eye contact for even a second. She hoped that his brain was working now and that he would come up with an excuse that would please her and was one that she deserved. What she didn’t expect him to do was to start laughing though.

Now she was the one who was shocked again, her surprise soon replaced by anger. What a fool she had made out of herself believing that Alphonse was the gentlemen he had claimed to be.

When the laughter had stopped she sulked visibly, which seemed to amuse him even more.

“I knew today was something special!” he exclaimed triumphantly taking one of her hands in his. “Please sweet Mei, would you stop sulking if I show you my surprise now?” He asked her as he finally seemed to have noticed that she was hurt.

Her thoughts were twisted, did she want to give him a chance to explain himself after he had laughed in her face only a minute ago? Was she willing to forgive that he had forgotten this special day that was so important to her? She had to think but one glance into this bronze colored eyes and her heart felt like it was melting.

“Okay Alphonse Elric but your surprise better be good, I still don’t know how to feel about your rude behavior!” she answered mockingly as he raised from his place at the table and walked towards her.

When he sank down on one knee she thought that her heart would stop beating. Well, she certainly hadn’t expected something like this.

“You little fool ...of course I haven’t forgotten about the day we first met! How could I? You have been such a brave and free-spirited girl and you have grown into such a strong intelligent young woman. There is not a day that goes by where I don’t have to think about how much I owe you. You haven’t only taught me a lot about alkahestry, but you have also been a loyal friend and support ever since I came to Xing. There are still a lot of places I want to see and a lot of things my brother and I want to change in Amestris, but wherever my path will lead me I want you to be at my side. Forgive me, I know that I’m usually better at this, but well...I’ve never done this before so to avoid saying something wrong let me ask you, Mei Chang ...do you want to marry me?” he was now opening a black box that contained a beautiful small ring with a little emerald attached to it.

Many nights she had dreamed of this day, often she had thought how it would be to be married to her beloved Alphonse and now it was finally happening. Unable to say a word at first she wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks before she sank out of her chair and into his arms.

“Yes, Al, I would love to marry you!” she sobbed into his shoulder and laughed when she raised her head again and saw the beaming smile on his puppy-like face.

“Let’s celebrate then!” he exclaimed in joy as Mei took the ring out of the box and put it onto her ring finger.

“I know the perfect thing to celebrate with," she smirked.

A morning that had started with the smell of pie soon developed into a day of laughter, celebration and joy when friends and family got together to celebrate the engagement of the Amestrian Alphonse Elric and his fiancée the Xingese Mei Chang. One day they would remember this day along with many other nice and shared memories and they would always cherish the deliciously marvelous apple-pie.


End file.
